The present invention is directed to electrical contactors and, more particularly, to an arc steering system for such contactors.
A contactor or circuit breaker is a type of current interrupting switch capable of substantially limiting the duration and the intensity of current flowing in a circuit experiencing a short circuit fault. To limit the duration and the intensity of short-circuit currents, a circuit breaker quickly separates the contacts of the circuit breaker. The separation of the contacts while electrical current is flowing through the contactor results in an arc being formed between the contacts of the contactor. Prolonged arcing between the contacts can damage the mating surfaces of the contacts, can damage structures adjacent the contactor, and/or can result in the welding together of the contacts.
Arc damage to the mating surfaces of the contacts detrimentally affects the life of the contactor as well as the continued operability of the contactor. Irregularities in the surface of the contacts caused by arc damage results in contacts that do not fully close in a coplanar manner and in separations between the current carrying surfaces of the contacts when the contacts are closed. These irregularities mean that current that is communicated through the contactor is carried over a smaller surface area thereby generating localized current concentrations and thermal gradients in the contacts of the contactor assembly. Arcing can also cause irregularities that protrude above the preferably planar mating surfaces of the contacts. These irregularities tend to attract subsequent circuit termination arcs that further degrade the mating surface of the contact. Accordingly, during a short circuit condition, it is desirable to not only quickly separate the contacts but also to quickly transfer any resultant arc away from the contacts.
Among the devices for achieving desired quenching of the arc, the most typical is an arc arrestor which has an arc chute generally aligned along a given number of superimposed ferromagnetic plates. The plates are generally separated from one another and provided with projections or horns that extend toward the path of the arc drawn between the contacts. The plate configuration draws the arc into the arc chute where it is cooled and split up into a plurality of individual smaller arcs, or arclets. However, such a configuration allows the arc to maintain engagement with the contacts until the contacts are sufficiently separated that the resistance between the contacts is greater than the resistance between one contact and a plate of the arc arrestor. Accordingly, although such an arc arrestor aims to quickly quench a circuit termination arc, such arc arrestors inadequately address expedient transfer of the arc away from the contacts.
Still others have attempted to improve the transfer of the arc from the contacts to the arc arrestor through implementation of a slot motor magnet or a magnetic intensifier positioned proximate one of the contacts of the contactor assembly. As current flows through the contacts, a slot motor magnet generates a magnetic force on the arc that is directed toward the arc arrestor. Thus, during separation of the contacts, the magnetic field generated by the slot motor magnet directs the resultant arc toward the arc arrestor.
Such magnetic intensifiers occasionally result in the arc being attracted to the conductive material of the slot motor magnet damaging the slot motor assembly and possibly delaying movement of the arc away from the contacts. Others have attempted to prevent arcing to the slot motor magnet by encasing the magnet material of the slot motor magnet in a non-conductive material. Unfortunately, such modification increases the distance between the slot motor magnetic material and the contactor thereby reducing the magnitude of the magnetic force associated with the slot motor magnet. Accordingly, although such a modification minimizes the potential of arc attraction with the conductive material of the slot motor magnet, such modification also detrimentally affects the desired magnetic effect of the slot motor magnet.